Heero et Duo, thèmes aux innombrables saveurs
by Larm
Summary: La communauté 52saveurs sur livejournal. 28eme oneshot, theme n4. J'en ai 52 à faire... QUelle est la chose que vous voulez le plus au monde ?
1. 31 Le prix de l'espoir

31. Le prix de l'espoir

Dans une chambre, deux lits séparés. Une couverture lisse et un corps immobile d'un côté, des draps froissés et un corps remuant de l'autre. Les deux ne peuvent dormir. La faute à qui ?

- Duo...

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !

- Hn.

Ambiance feutrée, sombre, intime. Minuit est passé de quelques minutes, et la lune éclaire l'espace au pied des lits jumeaux. Tout est près pour les confidences que des amis en manque de sommeil mais pleins de questions peuvent se faire. Le rideau s'est levé, le décor est planté. Les acteurs entrent en scène...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire plus tard ?

- Quand ?

- Après la guerre, évidemment !

- Hn. J'en sais rien. Je n'y survivrais pas sans doute. Et toi ?

- Dis pas ça ! Il faut savoir rêver parfois... Tu ne rêves jamais ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves.

- Ah... Tu n'as pas de but, quelque chose de spécial à accomplir pour être en paix avec toi-même ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être en paix. Je me bats pour la paix des autres.

- Tu penses vraiment ça Heero ?

- Hn.

Déception. Colère de voir l'innocence étouffée dans l'oeuf, d'entendre une voix monocorde parler de choses qui seraient si importantes...

- Tu me fais confiance Heero ?

- ... Ca dépend...

- De quoi ?

- De la situation. Mais dans l'ensemble, tu fais partie des rares personnes en qui je fasse le plus confiance. Même si la confiance est une notion très abstraite.

- Tu réalises que tes phrases ont plus de 5 mots chacune ?

- Hn. Baka. Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?

- Parce que je voudrais que tu continues à me faire confiance, pour que je puisse t'aider à trouver un but. Un peu d'espoir.

- Je ne crois pas en l'espoir. Ca n'apporte que des déceptions. Ca coûte trop cher. Et ça ne vaut rien.

- C'est toi le baka. Comment tu peux dire ça alors que nous apportons l'espoir ? Que les Gundams sont un symbole de liberté future ?

- Nous nous battons parce que personne d'autre que nous ne le peut. C'est Quatre qui l'a dit. Nous nous battons parce nous avons les moyens de le faire. Parce que nous sommes entraînés. Parce que l'homme a besoin de symboles.

- Parce qu'il a besoin de l'espoir ! Croire en la liberté donne une plus grande détermination ! L'espoir rend fort !

- L'espoir, Duo, c'est comme la confiance, c'est abstrait, je te l'ai dit. On peut être fort sans espoir, et sans personne.

- Tout le monde n'est pas toi !

- L'espoir a un prix que l'homme paie chaque jour un peu plus fort, sans voir qu'il coure à sa ruine...

- Tais-toi.

Le silence se fait. Le japonais n'a jamais autant parlé. C'est une preuve de confiance, oui, mais l'américain aurait voulu qu'il se taise plutôt que d'entendre des paroles comme celles-là. C'est un coup à rouvrir la boîte de Pandore et à laisser le dernier bonheur qu'elle contient s'évanouir. Duo a connu autrefois un homme qui avait l"espoir d'un monde en paix et meilleur. Il en a payé le prix, en effet, et Duo paie chaque jour d'avoir eu les mêmes rêves que cet homme. Il tue, bafouant les règles. Mais il continue d'espérer construire les rêves du Père Maxwell, parce l'espoir, quoi qu'il coûte, est dans la nature des Hommes.

- Alors je serais pauvre toute ma vie.

- Oyasumi Duo.


	2. 28 Sous ses mains

28. Sous ces mains

Je le caresse. Tendrement. Je l'effleure. Doucement. Il est à moi, et il sent que sous ces mains qui l'aiment, il peut être heureux. En échange de mon affection, de ces mains dont il cherche le contact, il m'aide. Il peut presque tout faire, et me comble. Tous les jours je...

- Heero ! Lâche ton ordi immédiatement ! Yen a marre, t'en as que pour lui !

Lui aussi, tiens... Il est jaloux que mes mains soient plus sur mon clavier que sur lui...


	3. 15 Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

15. Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

C'est une représentation, un spectacle. Dont tu es l'acteur principal. Tous te regardent, mais personne ne te voit. Tous t'entendent, mais personne ne t'écoute. Sauf moi. Moi que tu ne vois pas. Tu fais comme ton public, tu me regardes à peine. Tu sais que ça fait mal ?  
Tu es sous les projecteurs. Une lumière crue et morte t'entoure. Comme si le soleil n'allait jamais voir ton visage, remplacé par des projecteurs. Tu baignes dans une lumière artificielle qui n'est pas pour toi. Tu t'éteins dans cette lumière qui te donne un teint cadavérique, un teint qui n'est pas le tien. Sors de là ! S'il le faut, retourne à l'obscurité ! Tu te fais dévorer, il faut que tu fuis ! Ce n'est pas la bonne lumière qui t'entoure. Tu n'es pas un papillon, et quand bien même tu en serais un, tu n'es pas attiré par la lumière, mais par un substitut qui aspire ta vie. Arrête ! Je t'en prie...

Entouré par une masse humaine mouvante, un jeune homme aux yeux bleus fixe un jeune homme aux yeux violets qui chante. Le premier n'est qu'un ami d'enfance qui cherche à se faire aimer autant qu'il aime, et ne veut que protéger l'autre. Le second ne voit que l'adoration d'une foule, sans voir qu'il n'est qu'un symbole remplaçable.  
Un instant le monde se fige. Et dans la lumière artificielle brille l'amour, tout l'amour d'un monde égoïste et tout l'amour d'un homme impuissant face au monde. Dans la lumière des illusions, l'unique perdra toujours face à la multitude. Parce qu'une lumière artificielle ne peut qu'éblouir, pas éclairer.


	4. 9 Quatre fois douze quarantehuit

9. Quatre fois douze quarante-huit

Un jour vaut 12 heures. Une nuit aussi.  
Et ça fait deux jours et deux nuits que je t'ai dit ce qu'il fallait que je te dise. Ca fait des heures que tu me laisses attendre une réponse, quelqu'elle soit. Tu ne me laisses qu'un soupçon d'espoir qui devient plus petit à chaque seconde qui passe. Tu es un peu cruel, tu sais ? Mais tu sais que je sais que tu as besoin de temps, alors j'attend.  
C'est la quatrième fois que la petite aiguille passe sur le douze. tu vas finir par donner ta réponse à un squelette plein de toiles d'araignées si tu me fais attendre plus longtemps.  
Quatre fois douze vaut quarante-huit. Quarante-huit. 48 heures que je me languis. L'occasion va finir par passer si tu n'acceptes pas !

- Duo ?  
- Oui ? OUI ? Alors ?  
- C'est d'accord... On va acheter cette tortue, mais promets de t'en occuper !  
- Yeeeesssss ! 


	5. 29 Des choses dans des corps célestes

29. Des choses dans des corps célestes

- Tu crois qu'on est vraiment seul dans l'univers Heero ?  
- Si jamais on ne l'était pas Duo, tu ne crois pas qu'ils seraient déjà venus nous dire de faire moins de bruit ?  
- Vu comme ça... J'aime bien ton sens de l'humour. Mais les étoiles, les planètes d'ailleurs, de très loin, si jamais y avait des choses qu'on ne connaît pas ?  
- Il y a toujours quelque chose que l'homme ignore. Que cette chose soit près ou loin de lui, peu importe, il ne peut pas tout savoir.  
- Imagine, les extraterrestres existent, mais ils se sont infiltrés parmi nous.  
- Duo.  
- J'ai compris ! C'est pour ça que tu fais tout le temps la tête ! T'es un extraterrestre infiltré qui sait pas sourire !  
- Ahahahaha ! Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire Duo ?  
- Finalement t'es peut-être humain.  
- Bien sûr. Et moi aussi j'aimerais être une étoile, comme tout les gamins.  
- Etre un corps céleste composé de gaz méchant pour l'humanité et ou brûlant ou glacé c'est bien ?  
- Baka... C'est ce qu'on peut voir au travers des étoiles, de tes "corps célestes" qui fait rêver.  
- J'avais compris. Mais j'avais envie de te l'entendre dire... 


	6. 36 Audessus du tonnerre

36. Au-dessus du tonnerre

- Je t'aime !

- Je n'entends rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aime !

- Mais parle plus fort ! Je n'entends rien à cause de l'orage ! Et je ne peux pas lire sur tes lèvres, le courant a sauté, tu le vois bien !

- JE ! Oh et puis zut !

Une main s'élève dans l'obscurité, cherche et trouve un corps. Elle l'attrape et refuse de lâcher. Sa soeur se pose doucement sur une joue, et une bouche se pose tendrement sur une autre.

Un éclair. Une brusque explosion de lumière mise à profit, un murmure voilé. Des yeux s'écarquillent, comprennent brusquement tout. Un sourire. Un autre baiser. Un coup de tonnerre. Une étreinte. Deux corps qui se serrent tendrement. Un autre éclair. Une réponse toute aussi murmurée. Une vie à deux qui vaincra l'orage. Qui n'aura pas besoin d'être au-dessus du tonnerre pour se faire entendre. Qui n'aura que le silence et le bruit d'un battement de coeur, celui de l'autre, à entendre. Une vie à deux qui commence sous la pluie et le bruit, mais qui saura trouver le soleil et le silence du bonheur. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà commencé, les nuages se dissipent.

- Regarde, un arc-en-ciel !


	7. 22 Le rire des femmes

22. Le rire des femmes

"Je me presse de rire de tout, de peur d'être obligé d'en pleurer."

- Hilde ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Oui Duo ?

- Tu sais... Enfin non, tu sais pas mais... Heu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à m'avouer ?

- Ben... Je... Je suis amoureux de Heero. Et heu... Lui aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

Un éclat de rire. Un autre. Il n'a jamais rien vu, n'a même jamais ouvert les yeux. Sauf pour Lui. Et il n'a pas vu qu'elle mourrait pour un seul de ses sourires. Il ne regarde pas le fond, juste la forme. Et lorsqu'il la voit rire, il est heureux qu'elle le comprenne. Il l'aime énormément, et ne veut pas lui faire du mal. Alors il est heureux qu'elle rit, et il croit qu'elle rit parce qu'il avoue enfin. Qu'elle rit parce qu'elle est heureuse pour lui. Alors il la serre dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur la joue, et lui dit merci. Elle rit toujours.

Mais Duo, tu ne sais pas que si je ris, c'est pour ne pas pleurer.


	8. 10 Une chose vraie

10. Une chose vraie

Lorsqu'on est dépendant, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dépendant de quoi ? De qui plutôt, dans mon cas. De toi.

La dépendance, c'est de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans quelque chose, de croire suffoquer lorsque ce dont on est dépendant nous manque, n'est pas là. C'est ce qui m'arrive en permanence. J'ai mal. Mal, d'abord, de ne pas exister à tes yeux plus qu'un petit peu. Mal, ensuite, d'être dépendant de toi, parce que je sais que c'est sans espoir. Que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer.

Mais pourtant...

Je pourrais mourir pour un seul de tes sourires, un seul de tes regards. Je me sens fondre lorsque soudain je suis dans la ligne de tes yeux, lorsque tu me voies. Je me sens vivre et mourir en même temps lors de ces petits instants d'éternité que tu m'offres. Mon coeur a envie d'exploser, à la fois de bonheur et de souffrance.

Tu sais, j'ai entendu une phrase dans un film : "Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, parce que je le peux, mais c'est juste que je n'en ai pas envie."

Cette phrase, elle est vraie et fausse à la fois, du moins pour moi. Parce que je ne peux vivre sans toi, et je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Je suis accro. Accro à une drogue douce, mais mortelle quand même. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher, et tu ne m'y aides pas tu sais.

Mais tant pis. A toutes petites doses, le poison de la dépendance m'a envahi, et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

Je voudrais tellement te dire...

Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'oublie pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. Moi j'ai besoin de toi. Juste un sourire, un simple regard. C'est tout ce que je te demande. D'exister à tes yeux. D'exister, tout simplement. Je veux vivre à côté de toi, à défaut de vivre en face de toi. J'ai envie que tu me parles, qu'il n'y ait que moi dans ton univers, et que toi dans le mien. Mais tu n'es pas à moi, tu es au monde.

Tu existes pour les autres et pour toi-même, mais pas pour une seule et unique personne. Quand bien même cela est arrivé et arrivera encore un jour, ce n'est pas moi que tu choisiras. Et c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé. Tu étais si heureux lorsque tu es venu me voir en me parlant d'elle... J'ai mal, mais tu ne le voies pas. Je le cache, parce que ton sourire et ton regard seraient différents si tu le savais. Si tu ouvrais les yeux, j'aurais mal, d'une manière brutale, et cruelle. Je préfère mourir à petit feu, avec ton sourire amical dans les yeux et dans le coeur, plutôt qu'un refus.

Tu sais ce qu'est l'espoir ? C'est la pire chose au monde, parce que c'est ça qui me tue. Et parce que je sais qu'il est vain d'espérer. J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin d'exister, même si peu, dans ton univers. Laisse-moi vivre près de toi. S'il te plait...

Mais si je te le disais... Si j'avais le courage... Ou plutôt la lâcheté de tout t'avouer, de te dire que chacune de mes pensées est pour toi, que je n'envisage rien sans toi. Je suis dépendant de toi. Tu peux me tuer dès que tu le veux, parce que je mourrai si tu m'ignorais. Exister à tes yeux. Si jamais le peu que j'ai m'était enlevé, je ne pourrais plus sourire, du moins en secret, parce si je le faisais devant toi, tu crierais à l'imposteur. Je ne pourrais plus vivre.

En fait... Il n'y a qu'une chose vraie dans ce monde, du moins pour moi. Je t'aime. Et je suis dépendant de toi. Je m'inquiète lorsque tu n'es pas là, je m'angoisse lorsque tu es là mais que tu ne souris pas, même pas à ceux à qui tu souris tout le temps. Oui, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité dans ce monde. Je mourrai pour toi, parce que je t'aime. Duo... Continue de me sourire, de vivre. Et je pourrais vivre moi aussi, dans ton ombre, avec mon besoin vital de toi. Sois heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Elle en a de la chance. Et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte, l'idiote...

Il y a une autre chose vraie dans ce monde. Elle ne le mérite pas. Mais il ne le réalise pas, il est heureux. Alors moi et mes choses vraies... On te regarde de loin. Et on t'aime.


	9. 11 Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vi

11. Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail

Tu regardes le monde comme celui qui voit pour la première fois, et qui en même temps est dépositaire de toute la mémoire du monde. Tu es à la fois un nouveau-né et un vieillard. Et tu le sais. Tu sais que tu es fragile et fort à la fois. Mais tu ne le montres pas.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de vouloir fermer les yeux devant les horreurs du monde, mais aussi de les ouvrir le plus grand possible devant les petits bonheurs qu'il donne. C'est le dilemne de ton existence. Ouvrir ou fermer les paupières de ton âme ?

Car ce qui se reflète dans l'océan de tes prunelles, c'est ton âme, c'est toi. Tu as dans tes yeux tout ce qu'il faudrait sur ton visage, mais tu ne le montres qu'à des élus. Qu'à moi en fait.

Peut-être parce que comme toi, mes yeux reflètent la vérité sur mes sentiments. Si mes yeux portent le masque de ma vie, l'océan des tiens n'est qu'un vitrail qui menace de voler en éclats face à la brutalité des hommes.


	10. 18 L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

18. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

22 décembre.

C'est étrange comme tu paraît minuscule, enfantin dans ce lit tout blanc. La seule couleur dans cette chambre c'est le chatain clair de tes cheveux. J'ai fais quelques omae o korosu aux infirmières, comme ça elles ne te tripotent pas. Il faut avouer que tu es très beau dans ton sommeil. Mais tu l'es bien plus réveillé tu sais ? Tu ressemble à la vie dans ce qu'elle a de plus beau.

Je viens te voir tous les jours depuis un mois, et toujours rien. Je sais que tu aimes te faire attendre, mais là, ça dure depuis un peu longtemps tu sais... Je m'ennuie de toi. Et il y a une odeur biarre dans ce bâtiment, une odeur que j'ai du mal à identifier. Tout en est imprégné, c'est assez beurk, d'ailleurs.

Je vais y aller, c'est mon tour de cuisiner, mais ça se finit presque toujours en pizza. A demain.

23 décembre.

Il pleut. Il pleut depuis presque un mois tu sais. On dirait que le ciel te pleure. Peut-être que le soleil s'est endormi en même temps que toi. Il y a de plus en plus d'inondations, tu devrais te réveiller. Et parce qu'il pleut, on ne peut pas ouvrir les fenêtres, et ça sent le renfermé en plus de l'odeur déjà pas top de d'habitude.

J'ai vu le docteur aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, tu sais. Mais vu la saison, ils ont des épidémies de grippes et de rhumes, et des mères s'affolent au moindre éternuement. J'aime bien quand tu éternues. Tu plisses les yeux comme quand tu ries, et c'est si rapide qu'on a du mal à fixer ton expression. Mais tu as l'air surpris et heureux quand tu éternues, comme si tu lâchais enfin ton masque l'espace d'une micro-seconde.

Toi, je sais que tu aimes quand j'ai le hoquet. Je me sens tellement ridicule à faire des hic qui ressemblent à des couinements de souris. Mais toi tu ris, tu souris vraiment. Alors de temps en temps, quand je vois que toi tu ne vas pas bien, je lâche quelques hic et tu souris à nouveau. Tu te souviens ? J'ai hocqueté pendant une nuit entière en faisant semblant de dormir rien que pour te donner un fou rire. Le lendemain, tu m'as serré dans tes bras en me remerciant, mais j'ai fait celui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ça t'aurais gêné, je crois.

Il faut que j'y aille, on a un ordre de mission pour ce soir. A demain.

24 décembre.

Tout s'est bien passé, même si tu nous as manqué. Bah, tu vas vite revenir, je le sais. Aujourd'hui il a neigé. Mais de la neige qui ne tient pas, presque de la pluis en fait. Je suis trempé, et une des infirmières m'a grogné dessus. Soi-disant je sentais le chien mouillé. Elle n'a sans doute pas réalisé combien l'immeuble, elle et son uniforme puent. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas envie de me voir interdire l'entrée à ta chambre.

Il a des guirlandes au-dessus de ton lit. Elles sont sympas tu sais. Vert vif. Avec des boules rouges accrochées dessus. On dirait des minuscules miroirs réfléchissants, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux et regarder dedans. Je suis sûr que tu rirais d'y voir mon reflet déformé. On s'embrasse au-dessous d'une guirlande ou d'une branche ? Je ne sais plus. Bah, peu importe pour toi, tu m'embrasseras quand même. Et si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferais. C'est promis.

C'est Quatre qui fait les repas en ce moment. Il y a beaucoup de plats arabes, et il a proposé un voyage culinaire. Hier c'était couscous. Ce soir j'ai deviné, l'odeur était sympa. Tu aimerais je pense. Quatre en refera dès ton réveil. Moi je doute de pouvoir à nouveau essayer de cuisiner un jour. Après mon passage aux fourneaux je crois que je suis entré dans la cuisine pour la dernière fois. Vu que toi aussi, on pourra être tranquilles dans le salon pendant que les autres travailleront. Je laisserais mon laptop, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais seulement si tu laisses un peu ta console. Ou que je joue avec toi. On verra. Et puis ce soir c'est le réveillon de Noël. On le fera en retard puisqu'on t'attend.

Le docteur est venu te voir aujourd'hui aussi. Il a renversé son eau de cologne ce matin, alors il a parfumé ta chambre quelques minutes. Même si c'était un peu écoeurant, c'était toujours mieux que l'odeur de d'habitude. Ca finit par donner mal au coeur au bout d'un certain temps... et d'un temps certain. Je résiste 1h et 17 minutes avant d'avoir la nausée. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

D'ailleurs le temps est écoulé. Beuh... A demain.

25 décembre.

C'est Noël. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n''as pas cessé d'en parler avant que tu ne te retrouves ici. Tu disais que tu avais les idées pour tous les cadeaux que tu voulais faire. Pour les autres, je n'avais même pas cherché, mais pour toi j'avais l'idée depuis longtemps. Je ne te le dirais pas, peut-être que la curiosité te fera ouvrir les yeux... et froncer le nez. Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu saurais d'où vient cette puanteur toi, je le sais. J'attends ton réveil pour avoir la réponse. Allez Duo, c'est l'heure de se lever, les cadeaux sont là, le Père Noël est passé...

- Heero ?

- Bonjour Duo.

- Hello... C'est quoi cette odeur d'antisceptique ?


	11. 44 La possibilité de zéro

44. La possibilité de zéro

Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à imaginer que je n'ai besoin de personne ? Pourquoi me poursuis-tu sans cesse ? Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis seul, je l'ai toujours été, même lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ni de tes sourires. Ni de ton rire, ou de tes larmes. Tu as toi-même parlé de coeur de glace. N'as-tu pas pensé que rien ne pouvait le faire fondre ? Tout simplement parce que je n'en avais pas envie ? Accepteras-tu jamais le fait que j'aime la solitude et le silence ? Je ne veux de personne Duo. Pas même de toi.


	12. 7 De la neige sur des cadavres

7. De la neige sur des cadavres

- Regarde autour de toi...

Cette phrase me hantait. Duo l'a dite lorsque nous avons eu fini de détruire tous les mobils doll envoyés contre nous, lors d'une mission difficile. Je n'ai alors pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, lui qui est si peu sérieux dans ses paroles et dans ses actes parfois, voire tout le temps. Je n'y ai prêté aucune attention, et nous sommes rentrés à la planque.

Lors des missions suivantes, j'ai à nouveau entendu cette phrase sortant de la bouche de Duo. J'ai réalisé qu'il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, juste à lui-même et à qui acceptait de l'entendre. Ce que j'ai fait. Et puis un jour, à la fin d'une mission d'infiltration où nous devions faire sauter des installations, nous nous sommes fait repérer, et nous avons du fuir et couvrir notre retraite avec des grenades, n'ayant pas d'autre arme sous la main.

C'était la nuit du 3 février. Le temps était froid, le sol gelé, le ciel menaçant. La grenade envoyée explosa là où les soldats ennemis s'étaient protégés pour nous tirer dessus. Duo vise très bien, et il n'y coupa pas cette fois non plus. Les tirs cessèrent, et la base sauta à l'heure dite. Il se mit à neiger.

Je me relevais. Les flocons blancs se déposaient partout, tranquillement, avec toute la douceur du monde. Je constatais la réussite de la mission (ryoukai), et me détournais du massacre, afin d'aller récupérer un véhicule et de rallier au plus vite la planque. Et j'entendis à nouveau cette phrase.

- Heero... Regarde autour de toi...

Je le fis. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les corps des soldats, sur le sang répandu, sur les cendres légères que le vent faisaient tournoyer, sur les flammes éloignées mais brillantes de la base détruite, sur la route et la forêt au loin, sur le visage de Duo. Et j'entendis la fin de cette phrase énigmatique.

- ... et demande-toi pourquoi tu te bats.


	13. 47 La seule aventure

47. La seule aventure

La seule aventure qui mérite d'être vécue, c'est de faire ta conquête. Tu es un continent inconnu, une terre vierge de tout, que je m'échine à explorer. Si séduisant, tellement pur. Tu attires comme un aimant, tu séduit sans même le savoir. Tu es si beau, si froid, si fascinant.

Tous les jours je redouble d'efforts, je me bats contre les lianes qui te parcourent et te cachent. Tous les jours je t'aperçois à peine, le toi à l'intérieur de toi. Celui que j'admire. Celui que je veux voir vivre, parce que ça aussi cest une belle aventure. Mais la mienne... La mienne prendra peut-être toute une vie, mais ce sera l'aventure de ma vie. Une aventure avec toi.


	14. 2 Le mois le plus cruel

2. Le mois le plus cruel

Lorsqu'on va à l'école, les parents s'imaginent que les enfants n'aiment pas y aller, qu'ils détestent le mois de septembre. C'est faux : à la rentrée, on retrouve ses amis.

Lorsqu'on grandit, les parents s'imaginent que les adolescents n'aiment pas les examens, qu'ils détestent le mois de juin. C'est faux : à la fin de l'année, on sent les vacances arriver.

Lorsqu'on est adulte, les parents ne s'imaginent plus rien, parce que leurs enfants sont partis, qu'ils ont quitté la maison à la fin de l'été. Mais les parents ne voient pas la solitude de leur progéniture presque adulte, mais pas encore. Ils ne voient pas que l'été, la fin de l'été, le mois d'août, c'est le mois où l'on sait que l'on va devoir grandir d'un coup.

Alors, lorsqu'on a pas de parents, juste un autre orphelin aux yeux bleus qui est devenu notre ami, on refuse de souffrir à la fin de l'été. Et on veut voir venir l'automne, ensemble.

Parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a les yeux violets qu'on aime pas le brun de l'avant-hiver. Mais cette saison, on l'aime parce que c'est le moment où il y a le plus d'arc-en-ciel, et que les arc-en-ciel dans les yeux bleus d'un métis, c'est magnifique.


	15. 26 Lueur antisolaire

26. Lueur anti-solaire

Certains jours, rien n'arrive. Certains jours, tout arrive. Aujourd'hui est le jour où tout est arrivé. Je n'ai rien voulu, et surtout je n'ai rien senti venir. Aujourd'hui est le jour où j'ai tout perdu, lorsque tout est arrivé.

Cette journée n'avait rien de plus que les autres. Rien de spécial, et pourtant, c'est ce qui a tout changé. Personne ne s'est méfié. Personne n'a vu, encore moins compris. Personne ne se serait douté qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

C'était la fin. La fin de toute chose sur Terre, la fin du monde tel que nous l'avions toujours connu. La guerre était là. Tout s'est embrasé. Le monde est devenu fou.

Moi aussi. Je me suis battu, et j'ai vu. L'envie du monde de lutter contre la vie, contre le bonheur, sans même le réaliser. J'ai vu la lueur de folie dans les yeux de tous ceux qui se battaient. Je sais que cette lueur est aussi dans mes yeux. Parce que je bats. Et peu importe mon but, cette lueur est en moi car je massacre, au nom du bonheur que j'anéantie tout de même.

Cette étincelle de folie présente en chaque homme, c'est l'envie d'en finir, de tuer une fois pour toute cet espoir qui lutte malgré tout. C'est l'envie de tuer ce qui ne peut mourir. C'est une lueur qui veut tuer la lumière, qui veut s'autodétruire.

- On peut tuer le soleil ?

- Je ne sais pas Duo. Peut-être.

- Heero, promets-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de te tuer encore une fois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon soleil, c'est toi.


	16. 40 Une nouvelle iconographie de la résu

40. Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Tu sais... Grâce à toi, je me suis remis à croire en Dieu.

- ... Je n'en suis pas responsable.

- Si, même si tu ne le réalises pas. Tu es un miracle. Combien de fois aurais-tu du mourir, et combien de fois as-tu échappé à la mort ?

- Je ne tiens pas de compte.

- Tu devrais, c'est réconfortant de voir un gros chiffre, de penser à ce que ça représente, et de se rendre compte que tout ça est passé,et qu'on est encore là.

- Peut-être.

- Pour moi, ce gros chiffre, c'est le nombre de tes résurrections. J'ai prié chaque fois qu'il y avait un danger, et cela même en me disant que Dieu ne m'entendrait pas, si jamais il existait. Et chaque fois, tu étais toujours en vie après.

- Le facteur chance est à prendre en compte.

- Laisse-moi avoir foi en quelque chose Heero. Et si ce n'est pas, plus en Dieu, que ce soit en toi.


	17. 21 Nouveau chaque matin

21. Nouveau chaque matin

Depuis que nous sommes tous ensemble, j'ai trouvé un semblant de paix intérieure. Mon coeur m'a laissé respirer un peu, mon esprit est en repos. Je me ressource, je reprend des forces en vue des épreuves que nous aurons à traverser. J'ai foi en nous, j'ai confiance en vous. J'ai vu ce dont tu étais capable.

Donner un chiffre aux jours qui passent serait les défigurer, leur faire perdre leur beauté qui n'est déjà que trop temporaire. Alors chaque matin, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je les ouvre en grand, le plus possible, et je vous regarde. Chaque matin je respire un peu mieux, un peu plus profondément.

Dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien serait mentir. Vous devenez mon oxygène.Tu deviens mon air. Ma vie. Chaque matin dire bonjour, chaque matin respirer plus fort, chaque matin tous vous regarder dans les yeux, me ressourcer. Chaque matin te contempler, et te trouver une nouvelle beauté. Chaque matin t'aimer comme jamais. Chaque matin plus fort, plus douloureusement, mais chaque matin animé d'un espoir nouveau.

Chaque matin, Duo est un peu plus amoureux de Heero.


	18. 23 La vérité et les pêches

23. La vérité et les pêches

- Qu'est-ce que ta peau est douce...

- ... Merci.

- Nan, c'est vrai j'te jure ! Regarde, par rapport à la mienne !

- Je ne vois pas de différence.

- Si, mais tu ne le dis pas exprès pour m'embêter !

- Hn.

- Je t'assure, ta peau est toute duveuteuse, comme une pêche. C'est marrant, ça me rappelle une histoire d'avant les colonies qui raconte les aventures d'un petit garçon qui voyage sur une pêche géante et qui...

- Je ne suis pas une pêche.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. Tu es ma pêche.


	19. 51Ton voeu se réaliseratil

51. Ton voeu se réalisera-t-il ?

Tu voudrais tant que le monde cesse de souffrir.

Tu voudrais tant que nul ne connaisse les douleurs qui entourent ce que tu as vécu.

Tu voudrais tant de choses. L'envie de sentir le bonheur, de voir des sourires, d'entendre des rires autour de toi te consume.

Tu voudrais tant que le monde arrête de se battre pour que tu puisses te reposer. Tu voudrais goûter à la vie, la vraie vie sans contraintes, sans limites ni peurs.

Tu voudrais sourire sans masque, d'un vrai sourire lumineux, éblouissant de bonheur et de joie.

Tu voudrais tant sauver ce monde, parce que tu crois qu'il en vaut la peine, qu'il vaut ce que tu endures, qu'il vaut ta propre vie.

Pourras-tu y arriver ? Pourras-tu tout donner à des ingrats ?

Moi je refuse. C'est fini. La seule chose que moi je désire, mon unique demande, je la fais en te regardant.

Je voudrais que tu m'aimes. Pourras-tu arriver à faire cela ? Je voudrais que mon voeu devienne le tien. Je ne veux pas faire vivre le monde, je veux te faire vivre toi. Et je veux vivre avec toi.


	20. 13Les rêves impossibles

13. Les rêves impossibles

Tu es si loin. Tellement inaccessible. Cette distance, c'est toi qui l'a construite, comme une carapace pour te protéger. Mais de quoi ? Moi qui ne peux que sourire lorsque je te vois, moi qui ne peux que te regarder, à défaut d'avoir jamais le droit de toucher. Moi qui ne voudrais que t'approcher et te tenir la main, connaitre la douceur de cet instrument de mort et de douleur, la source de tant d'espoir. J'aimerais tant... Mais toi tu n'aimerais pas. Tu es parfait. Tu ne peux pas aimer, c'est une faiblesse. Mais si tu ne peux pas aimer, tu peux faire d'autres choses. Toi, tu me fais rêver.


	21. 45 La possession d'appareils si fragile

45. La possession d'appareils si fragiles

Tu es faible. Pas moi. Tu es faible. Tu es faible à mes yeux. Tu es faible aux yeux du monde, parce que c'est ton coeur qui te dit quoi faire, pas ta raison. Tu es faible parce que tu veux me protéger au détriment de ta vie. Tu es faible au point de vouloir me laisser décider de ta survie ou de ton trépas. Tu es faible parce que tu veux me donner ton coeur, et s'il le faut ta vie.

Je n'en veux pas !

Qu'en ferais-je ? Que pourrais-je faire avec ça, avec ces deux choses que tu m'offres et qui sont si délicates, si fragiles... Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne mérite pas ce que tu m'offres. Je ne suis pas faible. Je briserais tout en milles morceaux en voulant le posséder. Je ne suis pas faible. Je suis fort. Je fais mal. Je ne suis pas faible.

Je ne peux rien t'offrir.

Peut-être un jour regretterais-je d'être fort, et non pas faible comme toi. C'est une si belle faiblesse... Une faiblesse qui rend si fragile...


	22. 12 Eveilletoi en moi

12. Eveille-toi en moi

Ce pur sentiment... Ce quelque chose qui vient petit à petit, tout doucement, presque vicieusement...Cette envie irrépressible qui nous tord l'estomac, qui nous dévore de l'intérieur... Ce désir si fort qu'il en devient douloureux, au centre du corps, irradiant tout, remuant tout, faisant devenir fou...

C'est le besoin de...

graaaou...

- Duo, si tu as faim, va dans la cuisine et mange !


	23. 37 Le coeur de ton geste

37. Le coeur de ton geste

Tu as appuyé. Tu t'es illuminé. Tu t'es éparpillé. Tu es mort et tu as ressucité. Tu t'es blessé, tu t'es fait soigner. Tu es revenu parce que tu avais survécu, et que rien n'était fini. Parce que tout n'avait fait que commencer. Et toi, tu as continué. Tu as gagné. Nous avons manqué de te perdre.

Je me suis longtemps interrogé sur le pourquoi de ton geste, appuyer sur ce maudit bouton. Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu des ordres, qu'il fallait obéir, que tu étais obligé. Je ne t'ai pas cru. Tu m'as avoué qu'il le fallait, que tu devais faire quelque chose pour nous protéger. Je t'ai cru.

J'ai compris que tes gestes sont implusifs. Guidés par des ordres extérieurs, mais bel et bien impulsifs, primitifs, pour la survie des tiens. Nous sommes ta famille, et tu as voulu mourir pour nous donner du temps, pour faire diversion, pour nous permettre de survivre.

Ton geste était idiot, mais il était plein de bonnes intentions. Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui veut faire plaisir, et qui fait de son mieux.


	24. 24 Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons

24. Aussi ébranlés que nous soyions

- J'ai une horrible envie de te voir.

- Pourquoi horrible ?

- Parce qu'elle me fait horriblement mal, cette envie.

Eloignés par la guerre, par la vie. Par la Paix. Nous ne sommes que des petits jouets avec lesquels le monde s'amuse. Il nous emporte partout, et l'usure est inexorable. Et pourtant... Nous sommes toujours là. Nous allons à nouveau nous battre. Pour vivre.

Peu importe la fragilité des hommes lorsqu'on sait la force des sentiments tout proches. Peu importe. Nous sommes là. Et nous ne bougerons pas. Jamais.

- J'arrive.


	25. 19 Un jour gris de plus dans un monde b

19. Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre

Tu es de plus en plus beau. Tu te promènes, les cheveux fous au gré du vent, la natte virevoltante, la tête dans les nuages, un sourire tranquille sur tes lèvres. Tu es si beau qu'on se retourne à ton passage, tu hypnotises et tu t'en fiches. Tu ne penses qu'à elle, qu'à ses mots, qu'à ses petites mains serrées autour de ton cou, qu'à son corps mince pressé contre le tien. Tu es amoureux. Et en tant que tel, même si tes yeux à la couleur si spéciale brillent, tu es aveugle au reste du monde. Tu vois le monde avec du bleu ciel partout, le bleu des yeux de ton allemande adorée.

C'est normal.

C'est douloureux.

Mais pour moi, il n'y a plus de couleurs. Tout est gris. La lumière est terne, le ciel plein de cendres. Tu m'as dit un jour, il y a si longtemps pour toi, hier pour moi, que j'avais des yeux bleu sombre, des yeux comme la mer en colère. Maintenant, il n'y a pour toi que du bleu ciel, clair et doux.

Et je vois du violet rieur, qui ne brille que pour elle. Ton regard a changé sur le monde, parce que tu le vois plus beau, mais moi, je ne changerais jamais à tes yeux. Et même s'il ne faut jamais dire jamais, je sais, je sens, je souffre, ça ne changera pas.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je vais bien.

- Ton regard a changé.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui... La mer de tes yeux est trop calme.

- Oublie la mer. Le ciel est un meilleur ami.


	26. 39 Le besoin de ne plus bouger

39. Le besoin de ne plus bouger

- Aïeuh !

- Ne bouge pas.

- Mais j'ai mal, Hee-chan !

- Si tu as mal, c'est que tu es en vie.

- ... Je déteste quand tu dis des trucs pareils.

- Baka.

Retour de mission. Retour douloureux. Mission solitaire et réussie. Et là...

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'au genou, Heero assis par-terre qui soigne mon mollet, touché et traversé d'une balle. J'ai mal. Mais je m'en fiche.

Je ne bougerais pas.

Ce n'est même pas parce qu'il me l'ordonne. Après tout, les ordres c'est fait pour être contredit non ? C'est juste... J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet. Je l'ai vu se lever en premier à mon entrée dans la maison, et me voyant boiter, me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me soigner.

Alors... Je ne bougerais pas. Je ne veux plus qu'il soit inquiet. Je veux beaucoup de choses de sa part, que j'attendrais, ou n'aurais jamais, mais je ne veux pas d'inquiétude.

Alors je ne bouge pas. Et il ne s'inquiète plus. Il me sourit.

Pour ce sourire minuscule, mais présent malgré tout, je pourrais ne plus jamais bouger.


	27. 14 Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

14. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

Je serais indestructible. J'aurais tout pouvoir sur lui, je serais son maître et il sera mon esclave. Je pourrais le contrôler, l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il ne me plait pas. Je pourrais tout faire ! Oh oui... Aussi longtemps que je t'aurais, je l'aurais lui. Celui qui a inventé le chantage est un véritable génie...

- Heero... Par pitié... Passe-moi la télécommande...


	28. 4 Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

4. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? - Tout.

Enfant, tu as rêvé que tu étais un héros, qui sauve le monde et a tout ce qu'il veut, qui est si important que tout le monde est autour de lui.

Adolescent, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, mais tu aurais voulu ne rien avoir, parce que tu n'étais rien, du moins à tes yeux, et que tu ne regardais pas plus loin.

Adulte, tu as cherché à vivre comme il faut, pour racheter tes fautes passées que rien ne peut effacer, même le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs, celui que tu aurais pu avoir.

Plus tard, tu as réalisé que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était quelqu'un pour t'aimer. Que ce que tu avais toujours désiré, c'était quelqu'un qui te regarderait avec des yeux neufs, sans préjugés, qui te connaîtrait et ne te quitterait jamais.

Et puis, tu t'es retourné, et tu m'as regardé. Tu as vu combien je t'aimais. Tu as vu notre ressemblance, notre désir commun de cet amour simple et innocent après tant de haine.

Tu t'es retourné, et tu as réalisé que ce que tu avais toujours désiré, tu l'avais déjà, et que tu ne t'en étais toujours pas lassé.

Nous avons alors commencé à explorer ce que nous avions toujours désiré seuls, ce que nous avions découvert ensemble, ce que l'homme cherche toujours : le bonheur.


End file.
